


Let her!

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [19]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, fluff that dissolved into angst, humantale, past rape/, rape mention/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely girl,<br/>You're my world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her!

Their eyes were soft blue behind their glasses, and ringed with dark marks that proved a lack of sleep. Their light mocha skin looked almost blue against the bright lights you had set up an the ceiling (you believe that people typically call them 'fairy lights'), and there were many pots of hydrangeas scattered about. They looked to the lights, than to you.

"What's... What's all this...?"

You shrugged, you wanted to mention Waterfall, but decided against it "Isn't it pretty?"

"Mhm..." They hummed "It's... Nice...." They had started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I love it...!" They giggled and slumped to the ground "It feels like... Home!" They wiped at their face "Oh.... I'm sorry.... I'm such a crybaby......." They pushed bleached-white hair out of their face and smiled up to you "I really do love it..."

You smiled back and sat down beside them and stared at the fairy-lights above you.

"Reminds me of being a ghost...."

"Yeah, reminds me of home."

"Didn't you say you were a.... Skeleton?"

You nodded "Yep."

They nodded and leaned back onto the floor and nudged your foot with theirs "Do you... Wanna lay too...?"

"Sure, one sec." You stood and grabbed your phone and tapped the first playlist, and rubbed your fingers on the cracked screen and frowned. The song that played was sang by The Front Bottoms, you took in the first few seconds of the song before slumping to the ground. Your hand intertwined with theirs and you couldn't help but song along. Your voice was unattractively deep and gross, but Napstablook didn't seem to think so. When you sat up to go get drink, they were crying again.

"... Blooky?"

"Oh my god."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh my god, I love you."

Your face felt hot all of a sudden.

"I love you too, Blook." You smiled and knelt back down "Jeez, you cry a lot."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No, no..." You spoke gently "It's nice. You don't hold anything in."

"Hm....?"

"You see, uh..." You shifted around "Emotions are really complex chemicals! There's a lot of 'em, too. They make people do stuff, weird, huh?" They nodded "So when there's too much of a chemical, your brain goes 'I gotta get this out of me', and let's it out the only way it can, crying."

"Oh...."

"You've got a lot of chemicals, huh?"

They giggled a little "I guess..."

You leaned down and kissed them on their forehead "Want something to drink?"

"Uh... Some water, if that's not too much..."

You nodded and laid your phone down next to them and walked out.

Papyrus waved from the kitchen "Sans, Sans! Come here!" You walked a little faster "How's the date going?"

"Pretty good, Pap." You smiled "Can ya get me two things of water?" 

He nodded and turned to get the glasses "Do you want some dinner?"

"Sure. What did ya make?" 

"I tried something new!" He turned and gave you the water "It's a macaroni casserole!"

"That's amazing, Bro. I'll go get Blooky."

"Oooh!" Papyrus teased at you "'Blooky'??" He giggled and reached over the counter to poke you, but ended up falling.

"Careful, buddy." You giggled and tossed his finger away from you, than went to grab Napstablook. Your stomach dropped when you saw them looking in your phone.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I, uh... Wanted to see what music you had.... You really like Nicole Dollanganger, huh?"

You nodded and spoke almost shakily "Papyrus finished making dinner, I'm gonna go out and eat, want some?"

"Oh, if its not too much trouble...."

"'Course not!"

"Oh, and... How did you break your phone...?"

Unpleasant memories invaded your mind. You shook your head in attempt to stop them, but to no avail.

"I- I dropped it in the bathroom."

"Oh..." They nodded and rubbed the screen "That sucks."

"Yeah."

They looked to you and furrowed their brow "Are you okay?"

"I..." You decided secrets were dumb "I'll tell you after dinner."

You could never lie to them.

\---

"Okay, so..."

"I've got two things to tell you."

"Yeah...?"

"I... " you swallowed, you honestly had no idea how to word it. You knew you were crying already, and that didn't help "Remember that night that that I- I told you I was going to that club up the street?"

"Yes." They nodded intently and curled towards you.

"Th-this guy, he did something, and-" he broke off and he buried his face into Napstablook's shoulder and a sob racked against his ribcage. 

"Sans..."

You tried to summon every bit of control of your body you had. You wanted to just say what had happened and get it out, but you just couldn't.

"Do you need to write it down?"

You nodded weakly and turned your phone on and began shakily typing.

'He rpaed me'

You turned the phone around and showed them. Their eyes read over it a few times, than they spoke.

"Sans, what's rip-aid?"

"R-Raped!" You blurted into their hoodie.

They were silent for what felt like an entire minute.

"Oh god." Their body was shaking "I'm, Sans..." You pulled away from them and examined their face, and they were crying again.

"Please don't cry, it, it's really okay-"

"No! It's not, you got hurt, Sans!" They looked away from you "Y-You're-"

"I've cheated on you."

"That wasn't cheating, it was rape!"

"No, I actually cheated." You buried yourself into them "I cheated on you with Grillby, and... Two others, I-"

"Sans?" 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-" 

"Can... Can I kiss you?"

You pulled away and blinked. Their face was tinted pink.

"... You don't hate me?"

"No."

"... I... I guess you can."

Their lips were soft against yours, and you cried.

You loved them so much.


End file.
